


Coffee

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Exo Drabbles [4]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, but gets suggestive at the end, fluffy at the start, oof i love luhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: With a winter storm approaching you to shiver just by looking out the window, ignoring the whining from your boyfriend about how you make your coffee, coffee he had offered to make.





	Coffee

Gray clouds descended on the large city, ready to threaten the cold outside with small snowflakes.

The thought made you curl further underneath the thick fluffy blanket you currently reside underneath.

Glancing over your shoulder you hear shuffling from the kitchen, followed by a small grumble. 

The sound made you smile as you turned back to face the large floor the ceiling wall that looked over the city. 

"I swear why do you have to be so picky with your coffee," you hear the voice from the kitchen raise into a yell which only caused you to chuckle and bury your face into the blanket. 

"Because of i'm cold, and because I love you to make your life miserable difficult," you smirk as you hear an annoyed groan come from the kitchen, followed by pattering feet slowly getting louder. 

"You are lucky I love you," your boyfriend Luhan grumbles as he walks over, stretching out his hand to hand you your coffee. 

"That I am, who else would make my coffee otherwise," you say in a sarcastic tone as you take the coffee, placing your hands around it in an attempt to warm them up. 

"I swear you would die without me," he mumbles as he sits down next to you, taking a sip of his own simple black coffee. "So helpless," he says with a small smirk on his lips as he holds the cup up to his lips before taking another long sip.

"Hey!" you reply as you hit his arm softly causing him to yelp and almost spill his coffee.

Putting down his coffee he turns and looks at you, grabbing your own cup and setting it on the coffee table, even though you protest.

"You are going to get it now," he smirks wickedly, causing you to open your eyes wide before trying to scramble off the couch. "Not so fast," he says as he grabs your ankle, causing you to fall onto the floor below with a squeak.

"Lu! What the hell!" you gasp as he lowers himself over you, caging you from escaping, his face inches from yours. "I'm cold," you whine."

"Well you should have thought of that before you almost made me spill my damn coffee now," he smirks as he raises one of his hands, " Its time for my revenge." 

Gasping you try to escape, now clear of his motives only to have him grab your wrist and hold them above your head, his free hand coming down to land on your side and start his assault.

Bursting into a fit of giggles you squirm as you try to avoid him tickling you any further, the look of amusement on his face at watching you squirm below him causing his eyes to go dark. 

"Lu stop," you whine, face flushed with embarrassment.

As you eyes looked into his you both stopped, your eyes searching the others. 

Slowly Luhan brought his lips to yours, kissing you roughly before his hand that had previously attacked you now slide up and down your body.

You melted into his lips as you parted your own, letting him have access. 

Gasping as he slowly lowered himself on top of you. A small groan rumbled in his chest as he pressed himself against you.

Breathlessly you both part from each others lips, a small smile on his lips before he quickly flips you, causing you to yelp in surprise.

"Grab the blanket," he smirks as he raises a brow, licking his lips.

"Lu," you whine "What about our coffee."

Rolling his eyes he raised his hips up causing him to grind into you, the feeling making you shiver. "Coffee can wait, love."


End file.
